Enterprise applications generally require auditing of data modifications in a database. Depending on the database platform being used, this is typically achieved by manual design and implementation of audit tables with corresponding triggers or equivalent software that intercepts data edits and populates the audit tables. The tools available for database audits today are limited to a specific application database and do not support multiple database platforms.